A conventional anti-theft device for small portable equipment may require a padlock for locking one end portion of a security cable, which is connected to the portable equipment, to a fixture. For unlocking the lock, a key should be always prepared or getting ready for unlocking purpose. Once losing the key, it will be impossible to unlock the lock.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional anti-theft device and invented the present cable combination lock.